Irene Pauline d'Albret de Luynes
Duchesse Irene Pauline d'Albert de Luynes (née de Clermont de Tonnerre; 28th October 1726 - Present) was the first holder of the title: Duchesse de Chaulnes and later became Duchesse de Luynes. Born in 1726 at L'Hôtel de Clermont-Tonnerre, rue du Bac, Paris, Irene-Pauline is a renowned playwriter in Paris and writer for the Imperial Semprii. She prides herself on being in the second oldest house of Grandulmiere and the three B's (brains, beauty, and birth). Although she was quite the looker back in 1745, age has slowly caught up to her and her features matured; however, Irene makes up for it with her cultured and studious mind. Biography Birth Irène Pauline de Clermont-Tonnerre was born at "Nombre. 118", L'Hôtel de Clermont-Tonnerre, rue du Bac, Paris, Île-de-France, Grandelumérie to Louis Ferdinand de Clermont de Tonnerre and Louise-Claudine de Clermont de Tonnerre (née Rochechouart de Mortemart.) She was the second youngest of eight children born to the Comte and Comtesse de Roussillon: Louis-Ferdinand-Matthieu, Claude Armand-Auguste Marie Joseph, Marie Aglaé Gabrielle Julie, Marie Pauline Angelique Chrétienne Yvonne, Louise-Josèphe-Antoinette Marie Philippine Francoise, Anne Henriette Clementine Jeanette, and François Melchior André Bérardier Honoré, respectively Comte de Thoury, Comte de Saint-Cassin, Mademoiselle de Morges, Mademoiselle de Clermont-en-Trièves, Mademoiselle de Tallard, Mademoiselle de Vauvillers, and the Comte de Morges. Irène had impressive ancestral connections at birth, and, as time would tell, boast more in the future. There was her grand-uncle, Cardinal Melchior de Rochechouart Mortemart, the dominating counselor to Louis XIII. The illustrious Cardinal Hercules de Rochechouart Mortemart was her own uncle. She was the cousin of the sharp and handsome Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, heir to the latter, Marie-Augustine Laurène, later the sharp-mouthed Madame la Princesse, Marie-Angélique Olympe, later the submissive Duchesse d'Anjou (Madame), Marie-Clémence Gabrielle, later the seductive Marquise de Montespan, Marie-Louise Marguerite, Duchesse de Bouillon, Marie-Jeanette Hortense, Marquise de Louvois, Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle, the shrewd and brave Duchesse de Rohan, and Marie-Henriette Jacqueline, the pious and doomed Princesse de Conti. These women were the "Mortemarettes", those ill-famed women who scandalized all over Europe and dominated the Grandelumièrian court. In 1727, Louis-Ferdinand, Comte de Roussillon, contracted T.B and would eventually die from the disease in 1731. This wasn't the only victim, the Comte de Thoury and the Comte de Saint-Cassin would pass away in 1732 and 1733 respectively. In 1737, the Comte d'Épinac, Alexandre Gabriel de Clermont de Tonnerre, was assassinated in a cell-block-shanking manner while traveling with the Imperial entourage through Paris. This was a hate crime made at the hand of a Prussian citizen who lived in Paris named Møller. This was an event which made the lukewarm relation between Prussia and Grandelumérie strenuous. Childhood As like every other child in the family, Irene-Pauline was heavily educated throughout her youth. She may not be able to showcase her intelligence as much, but she was still, however, the smartest of the family. Her parents would take interest in her literary work and her love to read. At the age of 5 years old, she was sent to the prestigious l'Abbaye de Saint-Germain-des-Prés. Her stay was comfortable and was given the best education any noblewoman could get. In the convent, girls learned what was deemed essential knowledge for a girl of a good house; how to run a large household, needlework, dancing, writing, reading, some geography, and history. Françoise also seems to have learned how to cook during this time. Irene-Pauline frequented Le Marais district in Paris, becoming acquainted with the fashionable and acclaimed. Among her new acquaintances were: François-Marie Arouet, Monsieur le Baron de Montesquieu, Monsieur le Marquis de Livry, Monsieur de Billy, Monsieur de Madame de Montchesne, Monsieur de Baye, Louis-François-Armand du Plessis, Duc de Richelieu, Pierre Carlet de Chamblain Marivaux, Horace Walpole, le curé de Courdimanche, paroisse du château; Charles-Jean-François Hénault, François d'Aubusson, Duc de la Feuillade; Monsieur de Bonneval, Mademoiselle de Clermont; Jean-Baptiste Berthelot de Duchy intendant des Invalides; l'ambassadeur François Sanguin, Abbé de Livry; Monsieur Delaistre et Denis Dodart; Jean-Alphonse de Blois de Penthièvre, Comte de Guingamp, Louis-Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Comte de Limoges (later Marquise de Belle-Île), and Louis-Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Marquis de Montpipeau (later Duc de Mortemart), and Louis-Étienne de Blois de Soissons, Prince de Conti. Adolescence A majority of her adolescence was revolved around the Ten Year War. Irene-Pauline tried her best to stick to her studies and court life, but the attraction of the war dragged her in. The Polish Lithuanian Commonwealth was subject to an invasive occupation by Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II. The Royal Castle (Zamek Królewski w Warszawie) and the Pałac Koniecpolskich was seized. Following the occupation of Warsaw, Prussian forces marched into Silesia then into Saxony, where the Elector Augustus III defended Dresden. Irene-Pauline was in shock and reacted to this event by partaking in the background. After the succession of devastating blows, Marie IV did not hesitate to declare war upon her Lutheran enemy, Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II. Elector Augustus III was defeated at the Battle of Dresden. He and the entire Royal Family were placed under arrest in the Dresdner Residenzschloss. Irene-Pauline began attending meetings with ambassadors, penning letters to Prussian mutineers and members of the foreign aristocracy. Even though she found it very difficult to write long letters, she would stay up all night, suffering sleep deprivation as a result. Marie IV announced that the court was to travel to the Grandelumierian border to settle at Fort Louis le Grande in Strasbourg. After the occupation of Mainz, Fort Louis le Grande was subject to an attack by Friedrich Wilhelm Hohenzollern II. The Treaty of Strasbourg was signed by all foreign powers who took an active part in the bloodshed. Irene-Pauline would accompany Marie IV when departing back to Paris after the declaration/negotiation of peace was reached. Adulthood After the Ten Years War, Irene-Pauline's heroic acts left a legacy when she returned home. Such acts led her to want to write again, especially on her experiences of the war. In Paris, she wrote her first play, Les Actes de Guerre where a common man is drafted off to fight a war he doesn't believe in and wishes to partake in. It was a controversial piece when first submitted, but that did not stop her from continuing her passion for playwriting. Her next piece was a lighter subject. Irene-Pauline created, Pour l'amour du Drame et du C''haos, a lighthearted satire about court gossip, and how a rumor is spreading that a certain courtier is discovered to be a hermaphrodite. The success of her second play led her to create a dozen more, and eventually she would retire from writing in 1755. Irene-Pauline would soon grow bored of being retired from writing and eventually went back to Paris and sponsored Le théâtre du Marais. The theatre was converted from the former "Jeu de Paume des "Maretz", an unused tennis court on the Vieille Rue du Temple. Many plays from the past, such as ''Romeo and Juliet, ''would be held bi-weekly on Friday nights, and many courtiers, nobles, and royals would attend such plays. Her thirst for knowledge and technical writing led her to apply to the Imperial Semprii and was assigned the position as a columnist. Currently, Irene-Pauline holds the position Chancellor of Justice. Court of Louis XIV '''Early Life at Court' With her strong educational background and proper behavior, adjusting to court life came naturally for Irene. She was quite popular with the girls her age, especially the boys as well, and was known for her frequent attendings at parties. After the death of her father in 1731, the Comte de Thoury and the Comte de Saint-Cassin in 1732 and 1733, Irene-Pauline grew silent and distant from court life. Irene's mother's depression only made matters worse. Her social life would lead to the decline of her popularity, and rumors being spread about her. She rekindled her happiness again after she picked up writing, and she would eventually return back to court in 1735. She would befriend Marie-Augustine Laurène de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Madame la Princesse Douairière. Irene is also seen to be very close friends with Marquis de Louvois. The two often match each other when it comes to fashion and whisper gossip to one another. Marriage Irene-Pauline's beauty led her to have a line of potential suitors awaiting her, but during the Ten Year War, she became distracted and missed out on a list of proposals. After the war and the death of her family members, she became eager to get married despite her age. The Comte d'Epinac, the head of House de Clermont de Tonnerre, fulfilled her wishes by a striking a deal with the Duc de Luynes in arranging a marriage with her and Duc de Chaulnes. Irene-Pauline was ecstatic with the news, but once she had her first meeting with Duc de Chaulnes, she was quite dissatisfied with his looks and the fact that he was younger than her. It was even reported that she said, "He is quite round and pudgy in the face, oui?" It was clearly not love-at-first-sight, but she grew to love him after the marriage and enjoyed his riches. In April of 1758, Auguste married Irene Pauline de Clermont de Tonnerre, the Mademoiselle de Montoison. The marriage was consummated within the next year, with their daughter, Isabeau Seraphine, being born in March 1759. During the course of their marriage, Auguste would have affairs with the Dauphin, which even Irene-Pauline knew about herself. Instead of feeling ashamed or jealous as most wives, Irene-Pauline was actually supportive of the relationship because of the benefits that came out of it. She even gave Auguste tips and pointers here and there. After the death of her spouse, she was immediately distraught. Another loved one lost from her life; However, she learned to move on as she is used to grieving. Irene refused to end up like her mother after her father passed away. Personality and Appearance Personality She is known to be the brightest child of her family and very cultured for a woman in her time. She is seen as very friendly, cool-headed, shrewd, and charismatic to the courtiers. Very few are aware of her wide-range of knowledge but are conscious of her talent in writing. Outside of court, Irene-Pauline loves to partake in equestrian sports and going on hunting trips. Not only that, but she is one to go on frequent travels throughout Europe. When it comes to her family, she is quite strict and old-fashion with them, but she makes to show some love and support from to time. Her family has always been essential to her after the death of her father. As classy as she sounds, Irene-Pauline is a bit of a lover for drinking. She is seen to be tipsy at almost every function. Appearance Irene-Pauline was praised for her soft, attractive, and youthful face was admired greatly at court. As she got older, her looks began to decrease, her face became skinnier, some wrinkles would appear, and her features would mature. Despite the aging, her look was still appealing to the eye for someone her age. Irene-Pauline has sandy brown, thin hair, fair-skin, and hazel-colored eyes. She stands a bit taller for the average woman in the Empire, but she makes up for it with her skinny weight and curvy waistline. Issue * Isabeau Seraphine, Mademoiselle de Chaulnes (21st March 1759 - Present) * Louis Auguste Philippe, Prince de Grimberghen (15th June 1761 - Present) Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:House d'Albert de Luynes Category:House Clermont-Tonnerre